


Nothing Left to Lose

by Lady-Spieroles (SeleneJessabelle12626)



Series: silence is my favorite sound [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Empress Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey falls during the events of Rise of Skywalker, Sith Code, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneJessabelle12626/pseuds/Lady-Spieroles
Summary: Whatever she’d seen in Sidious's vault had been the final push she needed and she’d fought with a greater fury than he’d ever seen from her. She’d soundly won that battle between them and he’d expected that to be the end of him, her eyes flickering amber with every blink. But she’d healed him, knitted his flesh together with the Light Side. He hadn’t realized until after she’d taken his ship that the sensation had felt as though she’d given him everything, had poured the last of her Light into healing him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: silence is my favorite sound [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Nothing Left to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not lost, this fate was mine to choose!  
> So I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains,  
> Lose each weakness that remains.  
> Now that I have nothing left to lose.  
>  _Nothing left to lose._

“You sure about this?” 

He’d never been to Moraband, or  _ Korriban  _ as it had been called in the ancient texts. For all Snoke claimed to be a Sith, their ancient homeworld had never come up. Even from here, high up in the atmosphere, he could feel the way the Dark Side oozed from the planet below. He hated how it called to him, begging him to come  _ home _ and embrace the legacy of his family. They’d thought him mad for wanting to come here, him of all people. But she was here. 

He’d done all this in order to reach her. He’d turned himself into the Resistance, taken their interrogation and punishment for his crimes, begged and pleaded that they listen to him about what had happened to her. Admitted that it was his fault, that by telling her of her parentage he’d driven her directly into Sidious’ plot, had driven her to prove him wrong so thoroughly that it had led her to Sidious’ Sith vault on the Death Star. He still had aches and bruises from the treatment he’d gotten for such an ‘outlandish claim.’ It was finally ~~the traitor~~ _ Finn _ who managed to convince them. The former trooper was Force sensitive, of that much Ben was certain, but it had taken him so much longer to feel the dark shadow that had fallen over Rey. To be fair, he didn’t have the luxury of being half of her soul. 

“What choice do we have?” He replied to Dameron. 

“None according to you.” came the muttered reply through his comm.

“I’m the only one that can get through to her.”   
  
“And what happens when you fall back or whatever? Huh? You really think we could take both you and Rey if you’re on the same side?” 

“Poe, it’s a risk we have to take. He’s right, he is the only one who can help her.” Finn spoke up, glancing across the ship at Ben. They were both waiting at the rear boarding ramp, Dameron would lower it once they got closer so that he didn’t have to fully land.

“I still don’t like it.” Dameron said but continued his path towards the surface of the planet. 

They fell silent to let Dameron focus, the atmosphere turbulent with energy fluctuations. Using the bond he’d done his best to track Rey but they’d eventually ended up guessing where she was headed. The Valley of the Dark Lords and its Sith Temple was an educated guess all things considered. 

Now that they were closer, Finn was starting to look a bit ill, finally feeling the bleed of the Dark Side off of the planet. “We’ll stay in orbit for three cycles, if we don’t hear from you by then, we’re going to assume she kicked your ass.” Dameron said over the comm. 

"Really appreciate the support.” Ben frowned, hooking Luke’s saber to his belt. 

“Still don’t like you buddy.” Dameron replied casually. 

“May the Force be with you.” Finn offered as the ramp lowered. 

Ben only nodded before leaping from the ship.

~

In all the texts he’d read about Moraband, nothing had ever mentioned how cold it was. The valley where he’d landed funneled icy wind between the craggy mountains, particles of dust whipping against his exposed skin like the prick of a thousand needles. Ben Solo was no stranger to pain, nor pain sourced from the Dark Side. This was easy to ignore compared to what he’d endured, though he did wish he’d brought something to wear over his tunic. 

The Sith Temple sat at the mouth of the valley, an imposing pyramidal structure flanked by giant statues of robed figures. In a way it reminded him of Sidious’ palace on Exegol. Rey was in there, he was sure of it. How much of Rey was left, that was a different matter. Their bond had only grown stronger in the year since they’d really begun to take notice of it. Pasaana had been a turning point for them, he’d managed to bring the necklace across the galaxy from her to him. Not to mention their fight on Kijimi. It had been like she was there on the surface with him, sabers clashing despite the fact that she was over a kilometer away on his ship. 

Nothing of that magnitude had happened since, not in the days spent trailing her nor the months he spent in Resistance custody while she fell further and further to the dark. Kef Bier had given him hope. He’d felt the taint of the Dark Side the moment he entered the ruins of the throne room on the Death Star. Whatever she’d seen in Sidious's vault had been the final push she needed and she’d fought with a greater fury than he’d ever seen from her. She’d soundly won that battle between them and he’d expected that to be the end of him, her eyes flickering amber with every blink. But she’d healed him, knitted his flesh together with the Light Side. He hadn’t realized until after she’d taken his ship that the sensation had felt as though she’d given him everything, had poured the last of her Light into healing him.

Voices began to echo in his mind the moment he stepped foot into the temple. Sinister threats preying on his thoughts, whispered promises of greatness and what he could achieve, snarls of ancient Sith trying to draw him back to them. The hall before him was pitch black, as though he’d stepped into the gaping maw of a beast. With a calming breath, he tentatively opened his side of the bond, reaching out to her. Despite the darkness that clung to her, he still recognized how she felt within the Force.  _ “Rey?” _

The shadows shifted before him, a path revealing itself. He took another steadying breath, removing the saber from his belt and igniting it as a light source. She was waiting for him now, of that much he was sure. This may be the Ancient Temple of the Sith but she  _ was the Sith _ now. This was her domain more than anything else.    
  
The whispers grew to spoken words, the voices growing in strength the further he went into the temple. 

_ “Peace is a lie.”  _

He’d lost sight of the entryway ages ago, the blue glow of the lightsaber now the only thing illuminating his path. On the walls he could make out inscriptions and pictograms not as faded as they should be with their age, in fact some even seemed to be new with how well preserved they were. And then he saw the Mask, the one he’d idolized and deified, Vader’s mask. He paused in his steps, examining the pictogram more closely. Was this a history? Or was it a prophecy? 

The voices were more insistent now, reiterating his destiny as Vader’s heir.  _ “Take your place.” “Embrace your legacy.” “Rule at the Empresses side as your Grandfather did.”  _ Ben blinked in surprise. Empress?  _ “Yes”  _ a voice purred.  _ “Serve the Empress. The rightful ruler of the Galaxy. Empress Palpatine. Long live Empress Palpatine.” _

“Rey.” He muttered, closing his eyes and focusing on his shield to block out the voices. He forced himself to turn away and continue on his path. 

_ “There is only Passion.” _

He had to get to Rey. He needed to see for himself what she had become and if she’d fashioned herself into an Empress by her own choice or at the demands of her Grandfather. 

The lightsaber caught a glint of silver on the wall, one he couldn’t help but glance at, and he found himself face to face with another mask depicted on the wall. Kylo Ren’s mask. His mask. A shiver went down his spine, again he forced himself to turn away. Echos of support for the Empress rang in his ears, goading him into kneeling before her, serving her and ruling at her side. The image of himself, once again cloaked in black, blood red saber in hand standing beside her as a loyal knight and enforcer. Once, long ago he would have jumped at the chance, when he’d offered to be her teacher and one day overthrow Snoke with her at his side. That had been his goal. The Supremacy was supposed to be the moment that plan fell into motion. Instead she’d left him behind to face the consequences of betraying everything for her. 

_ “Yes, your anger, use your anger.”  _ The voices latched onto his emotions, fueling them until he slammed his walls down again, forcing them out.  _ “Two there should be. No more, no less.”  _ This voice was stronger than the others, filling his head entirely, drowning out the rest. He knew this adage, the root belief of the Sith. 

“One to embody power, the other to crave it.” He muttered along with the voice, knuckles going white with the strength of his grip on the saber. The Sith rule of two. No. He wouldn’t give in to them. He’d abandoned the Dark Side, given up their teachings and been redeemed. Kylo Ren was dead. He was no longer a slave to the Sith. He would not allow Rey to be a slave as he had been. 

_ “Through Passion I gain Strength.”  _

_ “Serve her.” “Two there must be.” “The Sith are reborn with her. The Jedi are dead.”  _ He recognized that voice, the gravel of Darth Sidious.  _ “Yes my boy. It is you who led her to me. You who guaranteed the future of the Sith.”  _

“Enough.” He stopped mid-step, her voice silenced all the others. He’d closed his eyes at some point without realizing it, opening them now at the sound of her voice. 

“Rey.” Her name came out as a whisper. In truth he barely recognized her. Gone was the scrappy Scavenger girl draped in desert colored fabrics. Instead, before him stood a powerful and predatory woman, an Empress. The form fitting tunic and leggings she’d been wearing when he’d seen her last had been replaced by gauzy black robes, regal and intimidating though tattered. The silver glint of a saber hilt crossed the small of her back, too long to only have a single blade. Her triple buns were gone, her hair braided and draped over her shoulder. She wasn’t suffering under the influence of the Darkness, she was thriving. He hated how beautiful she looked. 

_ “Through Strength I gain Power.”  _

He adjusted his hold on his own saber, a quick decision leading him to extinguish it. Sconces of blue flame lined the walls in this room, their flickering light casting shadows across Rey’s face and his own. She stood on some sort of raised dais, stance loose but calculating as though she was prepared to strike in a blink of an eye. 

Ben presented his empty hands to her, doing his best to appear non-threatening. He took a few cautious steps towards her as he spoke. “Rey, I’m here to take you home.” He didn’t expect a response and only got one in the form of a single lifted eyebrow, the rest of her expression flat and unreadable. “Your friends are worried about you.” Her expression changed in an instant, eyebrows furrowing and eyes narrowing. He was nearly in arms reach of her now and was raking his mind for what else to say. He’d spent the entire flight here rehearsing what he would say but all of it had fled his brain immediately upon seeing her. 

“Kneel.” The order made him pause. Had she-? 

_ “Through Power I gain Victory.”  _

“Kneel.” She repeated, expression further narrowing. He opened his mouth to question her but hesitated as lightning crackled across the fingers on one of her clawed hands. His eyes flashed to her hand before returning to meet her piercing amber gaze. 

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Ben Solo fell to his knees before her. Gracefully she stepped from the dais, barely opening her hand as she approached him. The saber flew from his belt into her hand and he felt his heartbeat quicken at the knowledge that he was disarmed. She examined the Skywalker saber thoughtfully, turning it over in her hand as if testing its feel. Despite it belonging to his family, it had been hers first. She had been the intended heir to the Jedi legacy, not him. She ignited it, giving a few experimental twirls before the point of it hovered before his throat, so close he could feel the hum and heat of the plasma.

“You’re making a mistake Rey. The Dark Side is the wrong path. I know how it feels, the strength and power, but it’s not worth the cost of losing yourself. You’re confused and scared, I know you are but you have a choice and the path you’re on is the wrong one. You are not defined by your blood no matter what you feel. Leave this place with me, I can help you like you helped me. Please Rey. This isn’t you.” 

“And what do you know about me?” 

“Rey.” He pleaded, eyes not leaving hers. 

“No. All my life people have been telling me what I am. They’ve all been lying to me. I know what I am now. This is who I am and have always been destined to be. I’ve seen where this path leads, the galaxy is too weak to govern itself and the Resistance will soon realize. My family, my Grandfather has been preparing the throne for me for his entire life. It is my birthright to rule the Galaxy and destroy whatever and whoever stands in my way.”

“Rey, I’m not your enemy. I want to help you.”

“You had your chance and wasted it! You were the Supreme Leader!” She snarled. “You had the galaxy brought to heel, the Resistance hiding with their tails between their legs and you lost your best chance over a petty grudge!” Her voice had changed into something grating and gravely, clearly not her own. 

_ “Through Victory my chains are Broken.” _

__ The lightsaber wavered before his throat, Ben splayed his hands in what was supposed to be a steadying gesture. 

“But you and I are not the same.” She continued, her voice her own once more. “This fate was mine to embrace.  So I chose to abandon my doubts and break my chains, and lose every weakness. I have nothing left to lose. No fears, nothing tying me down, nothing but my potential. I will rule this Galaxy.” She lowered the saber and straightened her stance. 

“I will give you a choice Ben Solo.” The whispers were back now, venomous and all consuming. “Join me. Forge a new future with me. Let the past die.” His words sounded like poisoned honey on her lips. “Isn’t it what you always wanted? To prove yourself worthy of your family name? Together we can create a new golden age in the Galaxy. A new Empire.” 

His heart beat heavily in his chest as she extended her hand to him. So many things came to mind that he should say to her, rehearsed arguments and pleas for her to come back to the light.  _ “You have so much to hold on to Rey. Listen, please. You’ve lost your grip, you’re losing your mind.”  _

“There is nothing for you in the Galaxy Ben. No one who trusts you, no family to turn to, no one to understand what you’ve been through. No one but me.” His thoughts turned to Dameron, so open in his hostility, to Finn who only tolerated him because of his link to Rey, to the rest of the Resistance and the weeks of interrogation he’d endured from them. He’d heard them discussing his future and how he would answer for his crimes, the best he could hope for was a quick execution. She was right, he had no one on his side, not anymore. He had nothing to lose by joining her, nothing but his tether to the Light. 

His arguments had died on his tongue, and truly, his ties to the light were tenuous at best. Would it really be so bad to serve her? She wasn’t cruel like Snoke and clearly had enough control to keep Sidious mostly at bay. She knew him, more than anyone left in the Galaxy, accepted him for who he was. She was offering to Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. She was all he had left. 

Slowly, he took her hand, turning it to press his forehead to the back of it in a gesture of fealty. The bond thrummed at the contact and dark delight slithered across the bond.

Her other hand rested delicately on the side of his head, fingers stroking through his hair. “I only want my rightful dues, Ben. Together we will finish what our families started. We will defeat those who oppose us, I refuse to let them destroy and take what we are owed. What I want, we’ll take and, keep.” 

_ “The Force shall set me free.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> "Nothing Left to Lose" from Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure was far too perfect for Ben begging Dark Rey to turn back to the light for me to pass up. 
> 
> Though Samuel Kim's Imperial March (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sp9S6C55wQ8) is also absolute perfection.
> 
> Dark Side Reyl(ux) Sequel currently in the works


End file.
